Self-driving vehicles, assisted-driving vehicles, or autonomous vehicles, generally refer to a category of vehicles that can be operated with limited or no human inputs. These vehicles rely primarily on collecting road information (e.g., objects, traffic lights, traffic signs, lighting conditions, weather and road conditions, etc.) gathered from various sensors and/or devices (e.g., visible and infrared cameras, light detection and ranging sensors (LiDAR), global positioning systems (GPS), etc.) to make driving decisions (e.g., accelerate, brake, turn right or left, etc.). In particular, self-driving vehicles depend substantially on visual information based on images captured from imaging devices, such as cameras, to make driving decisions. In order for self-driving vehicles to accurately process road information, images captured by imaging devices must have proper exposure. Images that are over exposed or under exposed require further processing and require additional processing overhead, which could potentially delay decisions to be taken by the self-driving vehicles. Therefore, for self-driving vehicles to operate as intended, it is critical that images captured from imaging devices have proper exposure.
These and other issues are addressed, resolved, and/or reduced using the systems, methods, and technique described herein.